Perpetua Aeternum
by expelliarmus79
Summary: "I must confess my selfishness, Severus. I want to be the only witch you need." The countdown to the wedding is on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The title of this story means everlasting union. Now with that said, a little warning: this story contains mature content made from a whole basket of lemons. If you're underage or lemons aren't your thing, pick a different story.

/-/-/-

Perpetua Aeternum

As his robes billowed behind him, Severus stopped short at the door to his rooms. He entered, and as the door closed behind him, Severus slipped off his robes and hung them by the door. Severus warded the door with his wand and walked purposefully to his bedroom. He paused in the doorway and gazed at his bed. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Miriam sat on his dark green duvet with her legs crossed. She wore a stretchy pair of black leggings paired with a solid gray sweatshirt. Her face was free of makeup, and her hair was down. The chocolate curls tumbled down her shoulders and back as she gazed intently at the hands in her lap.

Severus glided across the room and stopped next to the bed. Miriam was hard at work on their handfasting cord. She paused and looked up at Severus. He bent down and kissed her lips gently and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"I'm surprised to see you back already," Miriam said as she returned to braiding the ribbons.

"I had no intention of staying with Albus any longer than I had to," Severus answered as he sat in his overstuffed chair by the fire. He removed his boots and socks, then relaxed into the chair and watched Miriam work. Her hands moved deliberately, crossing the colored ribbons into a long braid. The diamond on her hand caught the torchlight and Severus smiled.

He recalled his surprise when shortly after their engagement Miriam came to him with a request. She wanted to include a wizarding handfast in their wedding ceremony, which would essentially bind them together. The magic invoked was similar to an unbreakable vow, and Severus was shocked Miriam wanted that depth of commitment from their union. They debated, Severus unsure if a _perpetua aeternum_ was for the best, given his past. She pressed on, and eventually won Severus over.

"There!" Miriam exclaimed. "Nine feet of ribbon, from three separate colored strands, made by our hands." She stood and walked over to the chair and placed some of the cord in Severus' lap. "Nine feet to symbolize change and growth, and 3 silk ribbons to represent our physical, mental and spiritual needs."

"And the colors stand for what, again?" Severus asked.

"Light purple for healing, strength, and power. White for purity, truth, and devotion. Finally, silver for creativity, vision, and protection," Miriam said softly as Severus wrapped the cord around her wrist. They gazed at each other. "Only four weeks left," Miriam said as she smiled.

"I'm ready," Severus said as he brushed Miriam's cheek with his hand. Severus helped Miriam wind the cord and then she sat it on top of the dresser. He stood and began to unbutton his frock coat. Severus draped it over the back of the chair and started on his cravat and shirt.

Miriam turned and watched Severus undress for bed. She yawned and pulled the sweatshirt over her head, then pushed the leggings over her hips as she shimmied out of them. It was a busy day, and Miriam looked forward to spending time alone with Severus. Her clothes joined Severus' on the chair. She flipped her curls over her shoulder and caught Severus staring at her.

Severus' eyes lingered over Miriam's body as she stood in front of the fireplace, clad in only her bra and knickers. The lacy fabric was a soft peach color, and Severus forgot all about his trousers as he gazed at the witch before him. His witch- his future wife- the woman who would stand beside him until death. The knowledge that Miriam would give herself to him when they took their vows in a month made Severus' chest tighten with emotion.

Miriam stepped into Severus and placed a small hand against his cheek. She brought her lips to his, and as they kissed she wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her breasts against his chest and felt the heat radiate from his bare skin. Miriam was aware of the warmth from Severus' hands as his fingers tapped their way down her spine. As they drifted lower over her hips Miriam sighed deeply. "I cannot wait to be your wife, Severus," Miriam said against his lips.

"And I your husband," Severus replied. "I never thought I would have someone to share my life with, let alone a witch as intelligent and beautiful as you."

Miriam rested her hands against Severus' abdomen and walked him back until the stood at the foot of the bed. Their eyes never left each other, and Severus watched as Miriam's grey eyes turned smoky and dark with lust. She grinned wickedly and dropped to her knees in front of Severus.

Severus' dark eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Miriam's small hands began to unfasten the buttons on his trousers. "Remember New Year's when I said next time I would pleasure you with my mouth? Next time is now, Severus." Miriam pulled his trousers and briefs down and let them drop to the floor. Severus kicked them out of the way, his eyes fixated on Miriam as she stared at his erection.

Severus remembered New Year's well. Coming home from the opera, undressing Miriam in front of the mirror as he pleasured her. She reciprocated in kind, naturally. Severus swallowed hard as he remembered Miriam's small hands wrapped around him.

Miriam tore her eyes away from Severus' assets to his face. Her eyes dark, Miriam ran her hands up and down Severus' legs. "I must confess my selfishness, Severus. I want to be the only witch you need. I'm going to make sure you crave satisfaction that only I can give you.

"Merlin," Severus breathed as he felt the pulse in his loins. Miriam smirked wickedly as she wrapped her hands around Severus' length. Even with both hands, there was still plenty of room for her mouth. She'd never be able to take all of him. If she did this right, she wouldn't have to.

"My, my," Miriam purred. Gently, she licked the tip. Severus inhaled sharply, and tossed his head back. Emboldened, Miriam opened her mouth and slid her lips around him. Severus groaned loudly at the heat of Miriam's mouth wrapped around him. His knees buckled slightly and he grabbed her head to steady himself. She gazed up at him through her lashes and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth and Severus bucked his hips reflexively.

"Damn," Severus hissed as he stared down at the witch, the sight of her pleasuring him was so erotic he couldn't look away. He watched Miriam drag her full lips off him, then plant soft, hot kisses up and down his shaft. She then licked him from base to tip and placed sucking kisses around his head. She took him in her mouth again and Severus pushed her head down so she would take him deeper.

Severus groaned loudly as Miriam pulled back, sucking his cock as she did so. Where did she learn to do this? That was his last coherent thought as Miriam began to move over him. She began to bob her head faster, turning this way and that, sucking hard. She judged her ministrations by Severus' moans, hisses and curses, both of his hands now tangled in her hair.

Severus threw his head back as he began to thrust into Miriam's hot little mouth. His hands gripped her head tighter and swore as her tongue caressed him. He dropped his head and watched Miriam work him over his jaw slack with pleasure. Their eyes met, and Miriam let out a sexy little moan. Severus had an expression of pure delight on his normally stoic face, and knowing she was the reason caused a pulse of heat to throb between her legs.

A small cry escaped Severus as Mia's moan vibrated around him. Her small hands cupped his sac, kneading gently. Severus sped up, then gasped as his body tightened. He groaned loudly and pulled Miriam against him as he came, his cock jerking and throbbing in her mouth. Miriam swallowed as much as she could and tried not to gag as Severus filled her mouth.

Miriam felt the heat and tasted the bitterness of his release. Spent, Severus released her, and Miriam dropped forward, her hands on the floor in front of her. Severus sank to his knees in front of Miriam, his limbs trembling. As they both gasped for air, Severus brushed Miriam's curls aside. She raised her head, her chest flushed pink and full lips puffy.

Severus caught some of his release off her chin with his thumb. He smirked until Miriam captured his digit with her mouth and sucked on it greedily. His eyes darkened and his chest tightened with desire as he gazed at his lover. Severus straightened his legs and sat down on the floor, grabbed Miriam by the arms and pulled her on his lap. Her body trembled, and Severus reached back, patted his hand on the mattress until he found the blanket. He wrapped it around them and leaned back against the footboard.

They sat together on the floor in silence for several minutes, Severus with his eyes closed and Miriam curled up against his chest. When Severus spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"A book," Miriam said softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Thank Merlin you have a thirst for knowledge," Severus said with a chuckle. He gazed down at Miriam and smiled.

"Did I please you?" Miriam asked.

"Yes witch, you pleased me. I'm going to crave you for a long, long time. You're my treasure," Severus sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Miriam smiled and nuzzled against Severus' neck. "Good," Miriam sighed. "Though I'm sure, I'll only improve with practice."

Severus' eyes snapped open and he gazed down at Miriam. He could still see the heat in her eyes from their interlude. Severus pulled the blanket off their bodies and stretched Miriam out across his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes drifted over her body before they returned to her face. "Perhaps I can return the favor," Severus purred.

Wide-eyed, Miriam watched Severus lower his face to hers, and as he kissed her their eyes closed. Severus slipped his tongue past Mia's lips, and he could taste himself as his tongue twined around hers. Miriam shivered in his arms. "Yes," Severus breathed.

Miriam sighed and arched like a cat as Severus' strong hands moved over her chest, slid down to her waist and over her abdomen. His movements were meticulous. Severus tended to Miriam like a volatile potion, his hands sure and strong. He reached around and unclasped her bra, pulled it off and tossed it aside.

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat as he stared at Miriam's bare breasts. He cupped one with his hand and squeezed gently. "You're so soft," Severus whispered. He flicked the hardened nipple with his thumb; Miriam hissed and pushed her bum against his lap. His dark eyes narrowed at the contact. He possessed her mouth again and trailed his hand down her flat belly.

Miriam was writhing in his lap now, his tongue thrusting in her mouth. He slipped his hand beneath her knickers and slid his long fingers between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as Severus pressed inside her and began to rub her core. Her legs dropped to the side as she thrust her hips against his hand, lost to the feel of his hands and his tongue in her mouth.

Severus stopped kissing Miriam and looked down at the panting witch in his arms, his cock painfully hard. Miriam began to tremble. "Yes, come for me lover," Severus breathed, his rich voice like velvet. He pressed his lips against her ear. "You're going to be such a passionate wife," Severus whispered. His teeth grazed Miriam's neck and he felt her body quake as she released.

Severus slipped his arm under Miriam's thighs and stood. He walked around the bed and laid her in it, then came back to stand at the end of the bed. Severus watched Miriam as she writhed against his mattress, her hips rising and falling like the tide. His nostrils flared slightly and he grabbed her ankles. He pulled her down the mattress until her legs hung off the bed. Severus yanked her damp knickers down her thighs and tossed them aside, then spread her legs and stepped between them.

Miriam stared up at Severus, her lips parted as she breathed heavily, her hands resting on either side of her head. Severus' hand drifted to his cock and stroked it while he stared down at Miriam. "I can help you with that," Miriam said as she watched Severus touch himself.

Severus smirked and pressed himself against Miriam. "Oh, I know you can," Severus said as he rubbed the swollen head over Miriam's wetness. She lifted her hips at the contact and moaned softly. "And you will," Severus finished as he pushed his length into Miriam's tight sleeve. Severus groaned as his loins came to rest against her bum. He put his arms under her legs and began to thrust. Miriam's mouth dropped opened. Severus smirked again as he took Miriam, his thrusts hard and powerful, her breasts bouncing in rhythm as he moved in and out of her. "Damn," Severus gasped as Miriam shrieked when he thrust inside her particularly hard. He slammed into her again and whirled his pelvis. Miriam cried out and lifted her hips off the bed. Severus continued to take the witch strongly, his strokes pounding into her until she cried out his name, her release flowing over him, hot and wet.

Severus groaned and fell forward. He slipped his arms under her back and curled his hands around her shoulders. He began to thrust slowly, as he pushed through her orgasm. He kissed her, tasted her heat and shared his own. Severus dug his toes into the wool rug and flexed into Miriam, straining to push every bit of his hot cock inside her. He pulled out almost completely, then flexed into her again, his movements slow and controlled.

Miriam stared up at him through a lust filled haze. All she knew at this moment was Severus' strength as he possessed her. She gazed up at his pale face partially obscured by his curtain of black hair, his dark eyes burned with pleasure. Miriam ran her hands up and down his back, she clung to him, hungry for the feel of his body on top of hers. "I love you," Miriam breathed in his ear.

"Do you feel me, witch? Do you feel the desire I have for you?" Severus pressed into Miriam and waited for her answer.

"Yes," Miriam whispered. She lifted her hips, wanting Severus to continue. The wizard's face contorted with pleasure, but he did not move.

"You're mine. No one will touch you like I do." Severus' look became covetous. "Who do you belong to?"

"I'm yours!" Severus withdrew and slammed into her at her declaration and Miriam shrieked. "All yours, Severus!"

"I share this part of me with no one else but you. I will give myself to you and only you until the day I die. I love you," Severus panted as he sped up, his hands released her and pinned her hands next to her head.

Miriam gasped as Severus' thrusts pushed her further up the mattress, the wizard staying with her as they moved towards the pillows. Miriam wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands strained against Severus as he held her bound.

"More, Severus! Take me harder," Miriam groaned.

"Yes, witch," Severus grunted as his loins slapped against Miriam's bum. "Yes!" He gasped as Miriam cried out and tightened around him. His hips a blur, Severus pounded into Miriam until his climax burst forth and mingled with hers. Severus' strangled cry drowned out Miriam shrieking his name. Spent, he laid on top of Miriam until his body stopped trembling.

Weakly, Severus rolled off of Miriam and pulled her to him, head on his chest and arm draped over him. A thought suddenly occurred to Severus and he groaned.

"What?" Miriam asked, concerned. She sat up.

Severus ran a hand over his face. He looked at Miriam. "I forgot to put up a silencing spell."

Miriam blinked several times, then she smirked. She stretched out over Severus, and his arms wrapped around her body. "Well, it is late. I'm sure no students heard the passionate cries of their dour potions master."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I was more concerned with the shrieks of their charms mistress." His arms tightened around her. "Your voice carries, and I'm the only wizard that gets to hear you sing, little witch. Besides, if you hadn't surprised me, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Mmmm, surprises are good for you, Severus," Miriam whispered.

Severus chuckled. "No, love, you're good for me," Severus purred as he kissed Miriam. "Now, let's get some sleep."

/-/-/-/

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
